The invention concerns a method and a device for the batchwise production of aerated sweets in a pressure-beating machine. Methods and devices of that kind are already known in practice in the most diverse forms of embodiment and described in the relevant literature. For this purpose, "Handbuch fur die Zuckerwaren Silesia Confiserie Manual Number 1 of Meiners+Joike, 1969, pages 417 et seq." may be referred to. In every case, one operates on about the same principle.
A sugar solution brought in a preparatory machine to the final dry substance proportion and to the processing temperature, usually through boiling and underpressure treatment, is to be so treated under pressure together with a bearing medium solution in common or one after the other that the gas, preferably air, required for the attainment of low specific weights and the desired consistency is worked homogenously into the mass.
The demanded residual water content connected with the required processing temperature determines the usually applied process course, i.e. boiling of the sugar solution and the simultaneous or subsequent underpressure treatment (boiling point reduction). Due to the underpressure treatment, temperature lowering through water evaporation, the sugar mass has a high viscosity which must be taken into account during the feeding to the pressure-beating machine. Large cross-sections in the feed tube ducts, large fittings and in part pressure enhancement are required in order not to let the charging times become too great. An upstream boiling apparatus must in the boiler space be designed to be so large that it affords sufficient space for the sugar mass foaming under underpressure.